


who'll make the first move?

by xoxkimmiexox



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier-centric, Fluff and Humor, M/M, Minor Ben Hanscom/Beverly Marsh, The Losers Club, short but sweet, sonia is mentioned like once, stan loves competition, the boys being boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 07:44:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoxkimmiexox/pseuds/xoxkimmiexox
Summary: in which the losers club is tired of richie and eddie's obvious flirting, and they hold a little bet on who will make the first move.





	who'll make the first move?

**Author's Note:**

> short one shot someone asked me to write on tumblr!

The Losers were absolutely tired of Richie and Eddie’s arguments, or at least that’s what the two called them. The rest of them always exchanged glances when they began to quarrel, yet quickly calming down. They all saw the way Richie would bluntly flirt with Eddie, more than anyone else. And they all saw how sometimes, when Eddie thought no one was looking, he looked at Richie like he put the moon and stars in the sky. Richie and Eddie had always masked their crushes on each other with fighting, that’s what Bill would tell the others. It wasn’t until around the age of thirteen where Richie would get pink looking at Eddie, or where Eddie would get defensive if anyone outside of their friend group made fun of Richie. It had been three years since then, and the two were still as clueless as ever. 

***

“Even the blindest could see they’re flirting,” Beverly said one day. 

She was the one person Richie had actually confided in that he liked Eddie. When it was just him and Beverly, he’d talk her ear off about the boy and how amazing he was. Beverly was convinced that if she had to go yet another year listening to Richie talk about how amazing Eddie was, she’d combust on the spot. 

The group had come together at Bill’s for their weekly movie night. It had been their tradition for a while, everyone always making sure at least two of them could go over to Bill’s. The group rotated turns for who could pick the movie. Beverly spoke only because the two of the given topic had not arrived yet, setting up the perfect time for an open discussion. She could easily assume that because Richie was in charge of picking tonight’s movies, they were running late because either Eddie didn’t like the movies he picked and they were trying to decide on better ones, or Richie forgot to pick the movies in general and now Eddie had to do damage control. 

Her comment brought forth a chuckle from Mike, who was stationed in the kitchen, preparing snacks with Ben. Or at least that was the given task, but currently, only Mike prepared any food because Ben had gone to the bathroom right before. Even though Ben had gone over to the Denbrough’s house countless times, he also found himself getting a little lost, this being the reason Mike had to find where Bill could have popcorn for the last five minutes by himself. 

Stan, as he claimed, was helping Bill get plates and napkins for the food they were going to have during the movie. It was clear, though, that Stan was actually just leaning against the counter next to Beverly reading a newspaper that Bill’s dad had left lying about earlier that day. 

Bill, on the other hand, was actually getting bowls and plates. It had been a funny occurrence many years ago when he had asked his parents if they could have at least seven of every plate. He had even offered to pay for some of the expenses. The losers were very grateful. 

“Their bickering makes me sick, I wish they’d just shut up and make a move,” Stan stated in an annoyed tone. Stan never got too much into conversations over Richie and Eddie like Beverly. He told his friends that he just wanted them to get together so they’d stop annoying everyone with their fighting. Stan would never admit though, that he found the idea of Richie and Eddie together quite cute. The other three laughed at Stan’s comment. 

“But God knows R-Richie won’t make the f-first move,” Bill said as he grabbed a bowl for the popcorn Mike was grabbing from the pantry. This caused Beverly to quirk an eyebrow, ready to defend her best friend. She knew that one of these days, Richie would gather up the courage to tell Eddie how he felt. No one got to dismiss the courage he was building up, not even Bill.

“I’m sorry, what? And you think Eddie will?” She retaliated, tone defensive. 

Bill turned around to face the redhead and scoffed, “Richie doesn’t have the balls to tell Eddie how he feels, obviously,”

Stan cut in before Bill could continue, “Perhaps he doesn’t have the balls, But Richie’s got the motormouth to let a confession slip out.”

“That isn’t the exact argument I’d make, Stan,” Beverly put her hand up in a high five, “But I’m glad you’re on my side.” Without looking up at her, Stan gave the girl a high five. She found humor in his deadpan expression and couldn’t help but giggle. 

“While I do agree that Richie’s got a mouth that runs for days,” Mike weighed in as he placed the popcorn bag into the microwave, “Eddie’s far more likely to just snap and talk about his feelings.”

“Mike! You traitor!” Beverly dramatically clutched her heart, a motion that reminded everyone of Richie. Stan rolled his eyes at the action but in no sense of rudeness. 

“Mike, my m-man! Knew you had a b-b-brain,” Bill nudged Mike with his elbow, the two cracking up.

The sound of footsteps came and Ben followed, eyes falling on him. He was going to tell him how silly it was that he always managed to turn down the wrong hallway when trying to find Bill’s bathroom, but he noticed everyone’s peculiar expression before even opening his mouth. All at once, all the friends began asking Ben questions, but Beverly’s was the one he automatically focused on.

“Ben! Who would make the first move? Richie or Eddie?” She asked him hurriedly. In all honesty, Ben didn’t know what his answer would have been, luckily Beverly quickly added on, “Richie, right?” 

He didn’t even think about it, because come on, it was Beverly. 

“Oh, yeah, duh.” 

Mike and Bill groaned and shook their heads. The group bickered again, each side laying out reasons why they were correct and everyone abandoning whatever task they had been attending to beforehand. The beeping of the microwave didn’t even bother Mike as he turned it off and quickly returned to explaining to Ben why Eddie would totally confess during the heat of an argument. Beverly wasn’t even letting Bill speak, channeling her inner Richie as she kept laying out points faster than the other boy could keep up. Stan would have joined in, and he would have made fair arguments, but an invisible light bulb went off on top of his head as he came up with an idea. 

Suddenly, Stan’s voice came out interested and intrigued. “How about we hold a bet?” 

All heads turned and looked at Stan. 

“W-What?” Bill was the only one who dared to speak with Stan as evil twinkled in his eyes. 

“If Eddie makes a move first, Bev, Ben, and I will be on movie night clean up for two months. If Richie makes the first move, then it’s you and Mike’s job.” 

The room went silent for a second, everyone considering the risks in their head. Movie night clean up the morning after was an absolute massacre. The teens made such a big mess that they usually had to work all together to clean up. Everyone would always be exhausted afterward, and getting to sit back during those cleanups would be like becoming royalty. And even if the prize hadn’t been so great, everyone was so set on being proven correct that it didn’t matter. 

“Deal,” Beverly said, glancing over at Ben. He looked incredibly nervous, but he calmed down when Beverly glanced his way. He then turned to Stan and gave him a nod. 

Mike and Bill whispered for a second, talking about how confident they were in Eddie. With Mike’s calmness and Bill’s reassurance, they both agreed they couldn’t go wrong. 

“Deal,” Bill told Stan, glaring at Beverly with competition building between them, considering they were the two who had started this talk in the beginning. 

Stan would say this was solely was to prove he was correct, but he also enjoyed the gleam of rivalry he saw in his friend’s eyes. Movie nights sometimes got boring, and this screamed enjoyment and fun for the friends. Stan briefly wondered what they would tell Richie and Eddie once the bet was completed, but he didn’t ponder on that for too long. The atmosphere was interrupted by a loud knocking on the front door. 

“Open up, fuckers! The party’s arrived!” 

“Richie, maybe you should try being a little louder? I don’t think goddamn Europe was able to hear you!” 

Everyone looked to the door, registering the familiar voices. Stan smirked as he put down the newspaper, and began walking to the door. Right before he got to it, he turned back around to face the rest of his friends. 

“Let it begin.” 

And then he opened the door. 

***

Beverly had been right about the movie set back. Richie had completely forgotten it was his week, and had frantically called Eddie asking for help. Eddie had gladly taken the opportunity to snag Richie’s picking week, and they spent about twenty minutes choosing something they could both agree on. The first movie that Eddie popped into the player, was The Karate Kid. Mike gave Eddie a big smile when he learned this, Eddie knowing it was one of Mike’s favorite movies. As everyone settled into the living room, Ben finally helped Mike out with the food aspect like he was supposed to do earlier. They brought out bowls of candy and popcorn, along with cups of soda for everyone. Stan had politely declined the soda, asking if Bill had any juice instead. Bill let Stan know that they had Stan’s favorite brand of apple juice in the fridge, just for him. Everyone let out an affectionate “Aww,” as Stan thanked Bill for thinking of him. 

Finally, everyone was ready for the movie to start. Beverly and Richie sat on one end of the couch, Beverly occasionally leaning her head on Richie’s shoulder when she got random spurts of feeling a tad tired, he didn’t mind. Next to Richie was Ben, who then was next to Bill. On another part connected to the couch sat Eddie and Mike, where they had offered to squeeze for Stan to sit beside them, but he had truthfully let them know liked having the side chair for himself. 

Richie hadn’t particularly opposed this choice for the film, just not understood what was so great about the movie, Especially what was so great about the main actor. He had to sit through two hours of Eddie’s eyes lighting up whenever Ralph Macchio came on screen, along with Beverly giggling at Richie. 

Sometimes Richie would mumble something about being able to do the same stunts that “that karate dumbass” could do. Stan watched Richie pout, knowing he had the bet in the bag. 

When the film finally came to an end, Eddie leaned back on the couch with a grin. 

“I never get tired of that movie,” he shared. 

“It’s not even that good…” Richie muttered. Eddie sat back up and looked at Richie, with daggers in his gaze. “What? Just being honest, Eds.” 

“Of all times, now is not the moment to call me ‘Eds’!” 

“I just don’t get why you like that movie so much!” Richie exclaimed, hand gestures wilding as he spoke. It was usually now where one of the other friends interfered and tried to break up the fight before it began. But now with the bet weighing in, they listened in intensely and dared not to speak. Eddie nor Richie noticed the silence surrounding them, continuing to go back and forth.

“Come on, Richie! Next, you wanna tell me Back to the Future is better!” 

Richie gasped, whether it was his intention to do it dramatically or not was a mystery. “Are you telling me you don’t think Back to the Future is better than this load of shit?” 

Eddie rolled his eyes, getting up and walking over to where Richie was, on the other side of the couch. He stood in front of Richie and pointed a finger in his face, presumably enjoyed the change of height dynamic between the two at the given moment. 

“Back to the Future doesn’t have Ralph.”

Richie pushed the finger out of his face and let out a huff of anger, then put on a girly high pitched voice. “Because Ralph Macc-whatever-the-fuck is just so cute!” 

“He is! And he’s cuter than you! You… You asswipe!” Eddie raised his voice, but not to the extent to which Bill felt any need to calm them down. 

“Ouch, I’m wounded, Eddie Spaghetti!” Richie’s voice didn’t sound as playful as it tended to be when he used that nickname for Eddie, instead he sounded utterly annoyed. 

“It’s Eddie! And you know what? Ralph is cute, and he’s cool too!” 

Eddie had already been fairly close to Richie’s face, it was needed to make sure Richie heard every remark he made. But without any warning, Richie brought himself even closer to Eddie, grabbing his arm (not too hard but what the others could see) and pulling him down to eye level. It was a swift moment, done so specifically that Eddie nearly gasped. His eyes were locked on Richie’s, forgetting other people even existed, so much as that there were people existing in the same room. 

The tension in the environment thickened, and Beverly’s, Stan’s, and Ben’s pulse quickened. This was it, Richie was going to kiss Eddie or some shit. Bill and Mike grew anxious, hoping Eddie would lean forward onto Richie’s face and not the other way around. Everyone just wished one of the boys would do something. The room was so quiet, for the quick second Richie didn’t speak, everyone could hear Eddie’s light, quick breaths. But no faces were grabbed, and no lips were crashed into one another. 

“Yeah, okay, but I’m cooler,” Riche simply sneered, waited for a second as he stared at Eddie’s so close face, and pushed his friend back. 

No one said a word as Richie stood up, grabbed his cup, and made his way out of the living room and to the kitchen. The only thing that eventually accompanied the sound of Richie pouring himself some drink was Eddie’s quiet, “Holy fuck.”

After Richie returned and things fell back into a more normal state, the gang watched another movie. Heathers was Eddie’s next movie, which no one had any complaints towards. Maybe at one point, Eddie wanted to comment on how attractive JD’s actor was, but he was still unnerved from the earlier situation, so he kept quiet on that matter. Once the film had reached its ending, and Stan decided to tell everyone a deep analysis of JD’s character, the group had called it time for a break. At first, they just sat around chatting together, until Richie excitedly piped up.

“Can we play truth or dare?” 

He got shrugs for responses, as everyone accepted the request. 

Things started off light, truths consisted of embarrassing questions and dares were simple yet uneasy ones. 

“I c-can’t believe you’re the o-one who set off that fi-fi-fire alarm last year.” Bill gaped at Beverly. 

Ben had asked her a simple truth, to tell them a story about herself that the group didn’t already know. It was a troubling truth, but Beverly quickly remembered a story. She had told them about how last year, after being fed up with Greta’s bullshit, she had managed to push a lit cigarette into Greta’s locker. Beverly didn’t quite so regret it, but she understood now that t was in fact, very stupid. 

“You fucking smoked her locker, Bev! That’s awesome!” Richie gave Beverly a light punch in the arm, earning a laugh in return, 

“All her papers caught on fire, Rich. It was an awful thing of me to do!”

“Still,” Richie leaned back against the wall, as they were all seated on the floor now, “It’s still pretty badass.” 

“Okay Trashmouth, your turn. Truth or dare?” 

Richie stared at Beverly for a second, letting a grin dance upon his lips. “I want a smoothie dare.”

Everyone’s eyes widened, and Beverly let out a shocked, “No!”

The group of friends had come up with an addition to the game of truth or dare a while ago, but mainly Richie used it. It was his idea, to begin with, so it made sense. A smoothie dare, named by Bill for simplicity, was a dare that could be backed out of, but only if the person drank a smoothie made of whatever the friends wanted in it. It was a dangerous option and was usually not taken. But sometimes, only sometimes, would Richie randomly feel the need to remind everyone that he was the king of truth or dare. This was one of those times.

“Richie, why can’t you just do a normal dare?” Mike asked, putting his hand on Richie’s shoulder, maybe as an attempt to bring him down to Earth. The whole group nodded along, especially Eddie. He hated it when Richie did smoothie dares, just watching him drink whatever gross drink the rest of the group conjured up made Eddie’s stomach weak. He didn’t like to think about kissing Richie for over a week after whenever he did these things. 

Wouldn’t matter if you didn’t think about kissing him, Eddie thought to himself. He liked Richie so much it bothered him. 

“Guys, I need to prove my superiority amongst the losers club!” Richie explained gleefully.

“So you want to prove you’re the biggest loser?” Stan quirked an eyebrow.

“Richie you already do that! All the time!” Eddie cried, trying his best to convince Richie against his choice, but it was no use. 

“Beverly, give me a smoothie dare.” 

“We gotta make the smoothie first, Eddie, you can stay here with Richie.” No one thought too much of Beverly’s commanding until they were all in the kitchen ready to talk about the smoothie’s ingredients. Everyone but Beverly was going through the cabinets and fridge, laying out the grossest things they could find. Once they had all finished, the boys realized Beverly had just been staring at them.

“Richie’s dare is gonna be to kiss Eddie,” She proclaimed. Bill automatically refuted and stepped forward.

“Hell no! That’s ch-cheating, you’re forcing h-him to make the fir-first move!” Bill quickly turned to Stan to get his intake.

“Well, Bill, Richie has the choice to drink the smoothie, which we all know he isn’t afraid to do.” 

Memories flooded within the group, of all the times Richie didn’t even need to drink the smoothie, just do whatever stupid dare, but he was fixed on making everyone feel queasy. Richie could most definitely drink the disgusting drink, he wasn’t scared of it.

While Beverly wasn’t confident that Richie would take this chance to make a move on Eddie, she knew she had to try. 

“Exactly. And, if I remember correctly, you said that Richie was afraid of any sort of confession to Eddie-”

“I said he didn’t h-have the b-balls,” Bill interrupted.

“Same thing, either way, you shouldn’t be scared about this.” Beverly finished and shrugged, looking over to Mike, who gave her a half-smile.

“It’s fine Bill, Richie won’t do it,” Mike reassured Bill, who simply sighed and nodded. Beverly beamed at the confirmation and turned to glance at Ben. She knew Ben was mainly just on her side because she had that impact on him, but that didn’t bother her, especially not right now. Ben gave her a kind thumbs up, that being the last thing she needed. 

“Let’s make this fucking smoothie!” The girl laughed. 

“So what’s for dinner?” Richie strolled into the kitchen with his arm around Eddie, who looked like he’d rather not be within Richie’s hold. But they all knew that deep down, Eddie liked it.

Mike cleared his throat, and ignored how nauseous he felt as he listed off the smoothie’s ingredients. “Two eggs, link sausage, lemon pepper, two anchovies, uncooked but warm brussels sprouts, cold mustard, and pre-cooked liver.” 

While everyone else cringed, Richie threw his head back in laughter. 

“Holy shit! You guys went crazy with this one!” 

“We had to make it equal to how crazy the dare is,” Beverly smirked, grabbed a glass cup from the cupboards and filling it with the smoothie. Bill jumped up and sat on the counter, Mike mirroring his actions. The kitchen had started to get a little crowded, they both had noticed. The absence of their bodies freed up some space as Ben and Stan leaned back against the wall, opening the whole floor to Richie, Eddie, and Beverly, who was going to move in a second. Ben noticed a playful gleam in her eyes, something that danced with excitement. Richie’s eyes were intrigued, ready to take on whatever came at him, and Eddie’s eyes? They just looked downright fearful. 

“Alright, toots, what’s the dare?” Richie picked up the cup of his fate, and brought it up to his nose to smell, gagging at the stench.

“You gotta kiss Eddie.” 

The kitchen fell into a quiet state, Eddie’s mouth falling into a gasp. Richie’s eyes narrowed, staring right into Beverly’s. Richie wondered what she was up to, wondering why she’d use the knowledge of his infatuation of Eddie this way. He then wondered what would happen if he took the dare, if he didn’t drink the smoothie. Would Eddie let him? Would Richie finally get to diminish his thoughts that questioned what kissing his best friend would feel like? But then they’d question why he took the dare, and didn’t drink the smoothie, because Richie always went the extra mile to let everyone know he was daring like that. So Richie tore his eyes off of Beverly and turned to face Eddie. Who apparently, had been staring right back at him. The silence was becoming too much for Richie.

“Any way I can double team, drink the smoothie and kiss my Eds?” He joked, trying his best to put up an image that contrasted what he really wanted to do.

Ben cut in, shaking his head. “No, Rich, you gotta pick one.” 

“Yeah like I’d ever even let you get anywhere near me after drinking that shit!” Eddie’s outburst wasn’t essentially out of anger, but anxiety. What was Richie going to do? Eddie knew what he was going to do. Richie was going to drink that goddamn smoothie because it was probably less disgusting to Richie than kissing Eddie. The concept bred sadness deep within Eddie, but he pushed it down. Richie surprisingly chuckled and moved closer to Eddie. 

“Oh please, you know you’d be all over me no matter what smoothie I just had,” He purred, making a red tint spread across Eddie’s cheeks. 

“Sure, fuckface, if you drink that shit and even come a foot near me I’ll beat your ass to the moon!” 

Everyone caught onto Eddie’s excessive swearing something that struck a chord within them all, except Richie, who only found it exciting. 

“My little cutie wants to beat my ass? Kinky!” He said, still moving in closer to Eddie, who looked frantic for a comeback. 

“Shut up, Richie!” 

Finally, Richie was right in front of Eddie, looking down at him. Eddie noticed how glossy and dark Richie’s eyes were, and he didn’t know if that made him more nervous or less. Every single feeling he had ever had for Richie came together within him, creating one huge adoration. So close Eddie swore he could see the ocean’s waves in Richie’s blue eyes, and Richie could see the specs of gold in Eddie’s big, brown eyes. 

“You keep saying how you’ll fuck me up and everything,” Richie began in a low voice, “But Eddie, you’re not very intimidating.” 

The world seemed to crumble around Eddie, and Richie was the only thing that remained. His brain repeated Richie’s name over and over again, to every detail on his face to every piece of banter they had ever shared. From every time Eddie wished he could just shut Richie up with his lips, to every time Richie had been there for Eddie when he needed him most. Of course, Eddie wasn’t very intimidating. Intimidation was something used to make people cower before you, drive them away. That wasn’t what Eddie wanted Richie to do. He wanted Richie close, as close as he could get. He never wanted to drive Richie away, or make him cower away. That’s all he ever wanted. And by the way Richie was looking in Eddie’s eyes right now, how Eddie could hear Richie’s shallow breaths, he risked assuming that’s what Richie wanted too. That he wanted Eddie. 

“I’m not drinking the smoothie, Beverly,” Richie spoke up again, not leaving his gaze from Eddie. That had confirmed Eddie’s speculation, it had confirmed everything Eddie wanted to be true. 

Behind Richie and Eddie, the group of friends displayed different expressions and emotions. Bill and Mike, who interiorly were upset at losing the bet, had their mouths hung in shock. Stan’s eyes were wide, watching the scene before him. Ben, had the biggest grin on his face, happy for his friends. And Beverly, well she had the most satisfied smirk, knowing she had done her job and wasn’t going to be cleaning up any movie night messes for a while. 

But before Richie could complete his dare, Eddie took control.

It as Eddie who brought his hands up, put them on Richie’s cheeks, and pulled him down.

It was Eddie who couldn’t take it any longer, the waiting. He had been waiting for years, wondering when Richie would realize he had been standing there the whole time. He couldn’t hold back anymore. 

It was Eddie who crashed his lips into Richie’s, closing the space between them and hopefully opening a new chapter. 

Kissing Richie was like finally getting to breathe, as if he had been suffocating for the last sixteen years of his life. And in a way, he had been suffocating. The way his mother had always smothered him, forever making him feel weak. And she had done it so much, it had convinced Eddie that he was gentle, delicate, never to be tested or given freedom of choice. When he met Richie as a kid, he never understood why someone so loud, noisy, and chatty could make him feel happier than his quiet and calm home. Then, one day, Eddie had realized why. The calm and quiet house made Eddie feel like he was being put away in a shelter, because he was too fragile to be outside in a louder environment. But when he was with Richie, whether it was at school or while they hung out, he had never felt so strong. The way Richie let him bicker, let him spit insults that made him feel witty and quick. And how Richie always built up a fire in Eddie, making him feel powerful. The day they were in Richie’s room, and Eddie had spoken about wanting to leave Derry and make a life for himself, and Richie told him he could do anything he wanted. That was the day Eddie knew that Richie made him better, made him feel alive. Richie made Eddie feel more mended than any medicine his mother shoved down his throat ever did. Richie made him feel like he could do anything, just like kissing the best friend he had liked for years in his other friend’s kitchen. 

Kissing Eddie was the opposite, it was like coming home. Like Richie had been lost for so long, trying to find the one place he felt okay, and he had finally come across it. And that was more or less how it actually was. Richie always felt let he didn’t belong where he was, quickly trying to make himself fit in by making jokes and making people laugh. He had this fear that the people he cared most about didn’t really care for him that he was simply there because they merely put up with him. He sometimes felt that way at home, even though he knew his parents loved him, he couldn’t help it. He wondered if they wished they had gotten a boy who didn’t run his mouth so much, or who got in trouble less at school. He wondered if his friends really did mean the comments they made about him sometimes, if he really did deserve the nickname Trasmouth. But from the day Richie met Eddie, he couldn’t ignore the way the small boy made Richie want to try harder. He wanted to try harder to make Eddie laugh, and not because he was worried Eddie didn’t like him, because God, he loved Eddie’s laugh. He wanted to try harder with his behavior in school, not because of his parents, but because Eddie was so well behaved, and Richie couldn’t be around him as often if he was always in for detention. Eddie made Richie better, whether he knew it or not, and his comments never really bothered Richie. Not since the day a few years ago, where they were in Eddie’s room, and Richie’s doubt engulfed him. He had asked Eddie if he ever really meant the mean things he said, to which Eddie quickly said no to. Ever since that day, Richie never saw any cruelty behind Eddie’s words, because he also saw the way Eddie’s cheeks got warm when Richie teased him. Richie felt safe with Eddie, no doubt or anxiety, it was home. 

Richie was the one to pull away, breathless and in need of knowing if that had actually happened, or if he was dreaming. The way he watched Eddie’s eyes flutter open, and stare right back at him, as enough of an answer. 

“Wait, so who made the first move?” Ben spoke, leaving Eddie and Richie confused. They turned around to face their friends, which they had forgotten about. 

Before either of them could ask what Ben meant, Mike replied. 

“It was Eddie, he pulled Richie in.” A small smile moved its way onto Eddie’s lips. 

Beverly shook her head, “No, Richie’s the one who said he wanted to kiss Eddie.” 

“But he didn’t actually d-d-do it!” Bill declared. 

“But Eddie wouldn’t have done anything if Richie hadn’t basically said he wanted to kiss Eddie,” Stan remarked, shrugging. 

“Exactly, Stan!” Beverly’s agreement simply sent the friends into a deeper argument over who had won the bet, in which Eddie stood there trying to figure out was going on. And he would’ve eventually pieced it together, had Richie not grabbed him by the hand to bring him back to the living room, making sure they got some privacy this time. 

***

When Eddie and Richie did learn about the bet, they decided it was only fair that they were the two that got to sit out during movie night morning clean-ups for the next two months, it was what the boys deserved after all.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! leave a comment with your favorite parts or something like that, anything is appreciated!! :)


End file.
